Simplemente, James Sirius Potter
by Misila
Summary: Esta vez, James la ha liado parda. Además de haber perdido contra Slytherin, besó a su oponente después del partido. Algo que tiene sus consecuencias, como ser portada en "El Profeta" o sufrir miradas indiscretas. Pero en realidad no es tan difícil...


¡Hola!

Primero y ante todo, los únicos personajes que me pertenecen aquí son Elijah Anderson y Noah Longbottom.

Después, una breve aclaración.

Esta historieta es una secuela de una viñeta de _Arena en los bolsillos_ (concretamente, la número _61_). De todas formas, creo que se puede comprender sin necesidad de haber leído la precuela, pero lo pongo como dato adicional, y también porque existe la remota posibilidad de que haya alguien más por aquí que esté tan empanado como yo.

* * *

_Simplemente, James Sirius Potter_

Los murmullos persiguen a James durante todo el día.

No es para menos. Lo que hizo hace dos días, desde luego, dio pie a ello. Teniendo en cuenta que jugó la final de la copa escolar de quidditch de una forma francamente pésima, el equipo que capitanea perdió por la friolera de doscientos cuarenta a ciento treinta y apenas unos segundos después de saber que _esas asquerosas serpientes_ le hubieran arrebatado la copa de quidditch a los leones se abalanzó sobre su ex novio clandestino (el cual lo había dejado por no ser capaz de admitir sus preferencias sexuales a su familia) y lo besó delante de absolutamente todo el colegio, el profesorado, los trabajadores del castillo y su propio padre, James considera que es justo.

Suspira. No sabe si está contento o triste. Por un lado, supone que el acto de besar a Elijah ante todo el colegio es suficiente demostración del amor que siente hacia él; de hecho, se reconciliaron oficialmente después del partido. Pero por otro, haber confesado públicamente su homosexualidad es el principal motivo de que hoy sea objeto de las miradas de todo el castillo.

* * *

_James bajó con Elijah al césped en medio de la lluvia de murmullos que había nacido cuando la multitud consiguió reaccionar al hecho de que James Sirius Potter, el Casanova oficial de la escuela, el tío por el que las chicas se pegaban y al cual el resto de muchachos tenía manía y miraba con recelo ante la posibilidad de que sus atractivos ojos castaños se posaran sobre sus novias o aspirantes a ello, era homosexual._

_Nadie prestó atención a cómo la directora Vector hacía entrega de la Copa de Quidditch al capitán de la casa de las serpientes en la grada reservada a los profesores y personal adjunto; todos observaban la pintoresca pareja: el capitán de Gryffindor y el cazador de Slytherin, rojo y verde, dorado y plateado, con las manos entrelazadas y los rostros del color de la túnica del primogénito del Elegido, el famoso Harry Potter. El cual, por cierto, observaba a su hijo con una extraña expresión en el rostro._

_James prefería no mirarlo. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que acababa de hacer, pese a que el contacto con Elijah le daba una pequeña y crucial razón que justificaba el espectáculo que estaban dando._

_Cuando, después de lo que a los dos se les hicieron varias eternidades, Vector sonrió y dijo que podían irse, James y Elijah no fueron siquiera a cambiarse. Salieron por un atajo del campo y corrieron hacia el lago, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Se sentaron en el césped, detrás de unos arbustos._

_Entonces, Elijah lo miró y sonrió._

_-No ha estado mal-admitió._

_El rostro de James, que había recuperado un poco su color normal, volvió a enrojecer, aunque ligeramente menos que antes._

_-No-coincidió-. Oye… Elijah, no sabía cómo decírtelo, y sólo se me ha ocurrido esta tontería. Es que no me gusta pedir perdón-el Slytherin lo miró durante unos segundos-. El caso… que… bueno, espero que no sigas enfadado._

_Elijah arqueó las cejas. Sabía de sobra que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podría obtener de James. Se acercó a él y lo besó._

_-Me ha hecho ilusión-admitió-. Y no me lo esperaba… guau, es que ha sido rarísimo. Surrealista._

_James lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho._

_-Ya verás lo surrealista que será cuando mi padre hable conmigo-comentó._

_-No creo que se enfade. Vamos, no tiene motivos para hacerlo, y aunque lo haga no vas a entrar de nuevo en el armario…-Elijah le acarició el pelo-. No has hecho nada malo. No te pongas así._

_-Cuando nací, hubo un especial en _El Profeta_ dedicado a mi familia-comenzó a explicar James, en un intento por hacer entender a Elijah lo que le preocupaba-. Cuando empecé a ir al colegio a los seis años, esa estúpida de Rita Skeeter se las ingenió para hacerse pasar por mi profesora y preguntarme de todo. Cuando me bajé del tren en Hogsmeade por primera vez, había un montón de periodistas echando fotos. Y Rita Skeeter también ha venido al partido. Voy a salir hasta en la prensa de Japón._

_Elijah suspiró._

_-Bueno, serás famoso-intentó animarlo-. Tampoco es tan malo. Cuando algo sale en el periódico, la gente le da mucho bombo, pero se les suele pasar después de un par de días. Y mejor eso a salir en el periódico por… no sé, intentar matar a alguien, ¿no?_

_James se encogió de hombros._

_-Tú también saldrás-comentó, algo más animado._

_Elijah sonrió._

_-Siempre he querido que mi cara sea conocida-comentó con ironía, antes de besarlo de nuevo._

* * *

James suspira mientras entra en la biblioteca. Localiza rápidamente a Louis y a Noah, y se dirige a la mesa de sus dos mejores amigos, tratando de ignorar los murmullos que levanta a su alrededor. Distingue a Tania, una de las últimas chicas con las que estuvo, que lo mira sin molestarse en disimular su mueca de asombro.

-Hola-lo saluda Louis. Está enfrascado en una redacción sobre lo que James cree que son venenos indetectables. A su lado, Noah repasa lo que ya tiene escrito en busca de fallos. El joven se sienta justo cuando su primo levanta la cabeza-. Qué callado te lo tenías-comenta, sonriendo.

James suelta un bufido.

-No empieces tú también-le pide, cansado. Los dos días que han pasado desde el partido se le han hecho insoportables. No porque la gente sea hostil, sino porque es como si en vez de besar a Elijah ante todo el colegio hubiera anunciado que es un extraterrestre.

Noah le da un codazo a Louis en las costillas.

-Es cierto-interviene Noah-. Si lo piensas objetivamente, estaba más claro que el agua que James era gay. Lo que no sabía es que te van las serpientes-comenta burlona.

-¿Y tú cómo lo adivinaste?-pregunta el rubio con curiosidad.

-Pues… además de porque me lo dijo, porque…

-¿Se lo dijiste?-la interrumpe Louis-. ¿Y por qué a mí no?-inquiere, ofendido.

-Porque hubiera tenido que aguantarte más tiempo con el cachondeo que tienes ahora-responde James. Entonces se percata de algo que lo hace sonreír-. Por cierto, aquella de allí te está haciendo ojitos. Supongo que a mí ya me ha dado por perdido.

Louis la mira aparentando desinterés.

-Pues está buena-comenta. A su lado, Noah aprieta la mandíbula-. ¿A ésa te la has tirado?

-No-admite James-. Precisamente el día antes del partido me pidió rollo-comenta, repentinamente divertido-. No sé lo que pensaría cuando terminó, pero debió de poner una cara graciosa.

-A cuadros, la misma que se nos quedó a todos, supongo-replica Louis, risueño. James lo fulmina con la mirada-. Vamos, no te cabrees. A mí me da igual. Pero tienes que admitir que es raro de narices.

James suspira.

-¿Ya ha salido en _El Profeta_?-pregunta Louis con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí-responde Noah. Saca de su mochila el periódico-. Es bastante gracioso, en realidad. Mira: "_James Potter, próxima estrella en el desfile del orgullo gay_".

James duda entre enfadarse y echarse a reír.

Louis, en cambio, entorna los ojos con rabia.

-¡Rita Skeeter es asquerosa!-declara-. Mi madre me contó que cuando ella estuvo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos se dedicó a tergiversar un montón de cosas que pasaron, sobre todo con el tío Harry. Dijo hasta que estaba liado con la tía Hermione. ¿Qué se cree, metiéndose en la vida de los demás? ¿Y qué importa que a James le vayan los tíos?

-Louis, baja la voz-susurra Noah. La mitad de los estudiantes que ocupan la biblioteca ha escuchado el arranque de indignación del rubio.

Es en ese momento cuando el silencio que se ha hecho cuando Louis ha estado criticando a la periodista se rompe en murmullos chismosos. Los tres amigos descubren por qué cuando ven a Elijah entrando por la puerta.

James envidia la naturalidad con que su novio está sobrellevando los acontecimientos. Pese a que él también está siendo objeto de las miradas curiosas de todo el castillo, al Slytherin simplemente parecen resbalarle todos los ojos que se clavan en su nuca por los pasillos. Elijah se sienta en la mesa con ellos, sonriendo.

-¿Te vas a venir al desfile del orgullo gay?-le pregunta con sorna.

James suelta una risita, comprendiendo que él también ha visto la noticia.

-Probablemente estaría allí esa idiota de Rita Skeeter, así que no-responde.

Entonces se percata del intenso escrutinio al que Louis está sometiendo a Elijah. Tanto es así, que, si James no estuviera seguro de que, a la hora de la verdad, la única persona en la que puede pensar su primo es Noah Longbottom (pese a lo mucho que disfruta comentando lo buenas que están el resto de las chicas del castillo), estaría celoso.

-No tienes por qué dejar de hacer lo que quieres sólo porque vayas a salir en los periódicos-dice Louis tras dejar de observar al Slytherin.

-Bah, en realidad no es para tanto-replica Elijah-. Estuve allí el año pasado-aclara.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión-salta Louis entonces. La mirada que le dirige a Elijah contiene una extraña rabia. James intenta averiguar el motivo, sin éxito.

-Sí, bueno, a ti nadie te ha pedido que hables-replica el Slytherin, observándolo de la misma forma.

-Qué imbécil eres, Anderson.

-Lo mismo digo. Todo lo que tienes de guapo lo pierdes cuando hablas.

James y Noah se miran, sin comprender exactamente qué ha pasado para que los dos jóvenes se detesten tanto cuando no han hablado jamás.

Preocupado, James decide sacar a Elijah de allí; tiene la impresión de que como él y Louis pasen dos segundos más juntos se saltarán al cuello mutuamente. Lo coge de la mano y lo arrastra fuera de la biblioteca, notando cómo sus mejillas se ponen brillantes cuando la gente lo mira y algunos sueltan un patético "Ooohhh…"

-Elijah, ¿qué te pasa con mi primo?-pregunta cuando están a dos pasillos de Louis.

-Pasa que es idiota-responde él-. ¿No lo has oído? Menudo creído.

-Eh…-James se encoge de hombros-. Pues él es así, no creo que sea para tanto.

-No lo trago, es muy prepotente-gruñe Elijah.

James arquea las cejas.

-Si tú lo dices…-entonces suspira-. ¿Cómo lo llevas?-al ver que Elijah lo mira con cierta extrañeza, aclara-: Ya sabes, los periódicos, la gente metiendo las narices…

El joven se encoge de hombros.

-No es para tanto, la verdad. Sólo hay que dejar que te resbale-James suspira-. Algo que tú no estás haciendo-adivina-. Vamos, James. Sólo están sorprendidos, no te odian.

-Son unos metomentodos-declara en voz baja-. Y ni siquiera sé qué piensan mis padres, porque no hablé con mi padre después del partido y ninguno de los dos me ha escrito.

Elijah sonríe. Tras unos segundos, lo abraza y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

-Si estuvieran cabreados ya lo sabrías-deduce-. Además, sigo manteniendo que eso de que se lo van a tomar mal te lo has sacado de la manga; no has matado a nadie, por Merlín.

James lo mira suplicante.

-Y si no se lo toman bien, ¿me echarás una mano?

Elijah suspira.

-Claro que sí-le promete, besándolo con dulzura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, James está de mejor humor. A ello contribuye que las miradas curiosas parecen haber descendido un tanto (lo que él no sabe es que Noah, convencida por Louis, ha modificado la memoria de unos cuantos alumnos para que olviden lo ocurrido en el partido y la noticia de _El Profeta_), y también el hecho de que ha pasado la noche en los vestuarios de Slytherin durmiendo con Elijah.

En ese momento, una lechuza se posa sobre la mesa. James palidece al darse cuenta de que es Tea, la mascota de su padre. Tras unos segundos, exasperado por su inactividad, Louis, a su lado, suelta su tostada, le quita la carta de la pata al animal y se la pone en las manos a su primo.

-La idea es que la abras-comenta, después de unos segundos en los que James ni siquiera ha podido pensar nada.

El joven respira hondo, abre el sobre y lee lo que sus padres tienen que decir acerca de su orientación sexual:

_Querido James:_

_Esta carta la escribimos los dos, tu madre y yo, aunque yo tengo mejor letra y soy quien la redacta. Toda Gran Bretaña sabe lo que hiciste el día del partido, aunque no creemos que eso te sorprenda. Después de todo, por desgracia, ya sabes quién es Rita Skeeter._

_Queremos que sepas que no nos importa. Nunca lo hemos hablado porque es un tema que nunca ha salido a colación, pero a nosotros nos da exactamente igual que te atraigan hombres o mujeres. Sigues siendo nuestro hijo mayor, y te queremos igual._

_No pensábamos escribir esta carta porque creíamos que no le darías mayor importancia a la noticia, pero tus hermanos nos han dicho que estás bastante alicaído, de modo que lo hemos hecho, para que estés más tranquilo, al menos respecto a nosotros. Y si hay alguien a quien le moleste, con que no mire es suficiente. Aquí nadie se ha escandalizado, aunque lo cierto es que todos estamos todavía sorprendidos. Sobre todo, después de que el curso pasado os expulsaran a ti y a aquella chica… ¿cómo se llamaba?_

_Bueno, no importa. No dejes que los rumores te afecten. No eres ni gay ni heterosexual. Eres, simplemente, James Sirius Potter. Con quien estés más a gusto es asunto tuyo y de nadie más, mientras no haya ningún problema con la familia de ese chico. Tu madre, por cierto, comenta que es bastante guapo._

_Atentamente,_

_Papá y mamá_

El rostro de James se ilumina al leer la carta, y siente deseos de ponerse a dar saltos. Ya le da igual lo que piense el resto del colegio. Le daría igual aunque creyesen que fuese necrófilo, porque a sus padres no les importa lo más mínimo que él esté en una u otra acera. Y, si a la gente que lo quiere le da igual, ¿por qué diantres va a tener que preocuparse él por lo que piensen los demás? La mayoría no lo conoce, así que lo que piensen los alumnos no tiene importancia alguna.

El joven deja la carta sobre la mesa y se levanta de un salto. En apenas unos segundos está plantado junto a la mesa de Slytherin, y unos instantes más tarde coge a Elijah de la mano para levantarlo, ignorando con mucha más elegancia que los días anteriores al resto del mundo. Porque ya puede decir que los está ignorando realmente.

Todavía con la tostada en la mano, Elijah se levanta y lo sigue a duras penas, la mitad del camino andando y la otra mitad siendo arrastrado por James.

-James, ¿dónde vamos?-inquiere cuando salen del Gran Comedor.

-A dar un paseo-responde él-. Por los jardines. Donde lo vea todo el mundo.

Elijah arquea las cejas, visiblemente extrañado.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha cambiado entre ayer y hoy?

James le dirige una sonrisa radiante.

-Que a mis padres les parece bien. Y con eso tengo bastante.

* * *

Han cambiado el botón de los reviews. ¿Y si lo estrenáis?


End file.
